Dalten Hiyamugi/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Dalten is considered to be the 4th strongest member of the Sujata crew, he is considerably powerful regardless of how young he is. It was commented on during his days as a marine captain, he was one of the best among his class and he made a great impact among the marine world. Dalten has shown to have some great speed, since he is a zoan user often he will go into a hybird form. By turning his legs and lower body in an akita he is able to increase both his speed and agility. While not openly stated, it has been seen repeatedly that Dalten is highly durable. He can deflect attacks of similar power barehanded and by using haki he is able to do such a feat. He is able to fight Captain Shu without unsheathing his sword, rendering the latter defenseless with a few attacks and not sustaining fatal injuries of any kind. The best example of his might was shown from his ability to take a direct slash from Teno Iza with only a minor going down his chest. He is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing considerable strength and flexibility, capable of out-fighting opponents during their fights, even using only one arm during the battle and the other holding his Ryukami no Kiba. He appears to be highly skilled in swordsmanship, being able to fight on-par with Smoker and several other powerful pirates. Dalten prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free. He is quite adept at blocking while his offense is capable of great precision. He shown to have swordsmanship that is able to adapt to both long range and short range combat. He is considered the best swordsmen among the Sujata Crew. Weapon Main Article- Ryukami no Kiba Ryukami no Kiba is depicted as an incredible large halberd rivaling the strength and size of Chizama. Its blade resembles that of a large double edged sword. Its pommel has a large, crescent moon like design. Due to its size Dalten is the only known man able to wield it effortlessly as it took at least three men to haul it around, whenever the noble who owned it before him. Devil Fruit Main Article- Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Akita The main strengths of this fruit as demonstrated by Dalten, is that he is able to go into a hybrid or full version of an Akita dog. This fruit has shown to have the great abilities in combat for him; he has a faster recovery time and gains a great increase of both his hearing and smell. As an awaken zoan user, he has a great control over his devil fruit. He has gained greater speed, strength and durability; he uses this fruit along with his weapon. Haki As sated by Donsai himself, all of his crew members have the ability to use Haki and with his training he has refined each and every member of his crew. Dalten further had shown this training's results, he had shown to have a complete mastery over both Kenbunshoku Haki and established several defensive techniques with Busoshoku Haki. He revealed that he gives most of his haki into Ryukami no Kiba, because he loves the blade so much that he doesn't wish to it break in half and it also protects it from devil fruit powers. This was first seen against Shu who tried to rust away the blade, but it couldn't work because of the Busoshoku Haki going through the blade. Rokushiki As confirmed by Ryba who had developed a technique very similar to the Te-Awase, Ryba had revealed that Dalten has a Doriki level close to 1,200 in which is considered to be one of the most powerful among the normal crew members of the sujata pirates. Dalten has shown to be very adapted to using Rokushiki after being trained by Donsai and several other members of the crew. As of now he had revealed that his most masterful technique is the Soru techniques, as he is able to move almost at the speed of sound and can still wield his blade with little effort. *'Kami-e Odori' (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' *'Kami-e Kanshou' (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. *'Kami-e Genshou' (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. *'Geppo Odori' (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. *'Geppo 'Renda (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. *'Geppo Gouka' (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons *'Rankyaku Nami' (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. *'Rankyaku Renda' (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. *'Shigan Renda '(利益, Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”) ''the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. *'Shigan Sen''' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. *'Shigan Oshi' (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. *'Soru Tama' (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. *'Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”)- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. *'Terepouto' (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. *'Tekkai Shirudo' (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. *'Tekkai Renda' (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. *'Tekkai Hei' (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. *'Rokuogan Inpakuto' (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. *'Rokuogan Renda' (六王連打,' Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage"'') the user can give a series of[1]Teno showing his true abilities with the Life Return Techniques.shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages